That One Time in Columbia
by vaguely-amused24
Summary: Entourage. Slash fic. Vince and Eric have a little tête-à-tête in Columbia.


It wasn't supposed to happen, but afterward it was written off as a once off thing. That was until Columbia.

Vince still thinks it's funny to this day that Billy thought he was the one fucking the Columbian girl, how ironic that the one time he isn't the one fucking the girl everyone thinks it's him. Though he probably would have been fucking the girl if it wasn't for the fact that he hadn't been looking anywhere the whole time they were in Columbia except for at the short Irish kid he had grown up with.

Vince was biding his time, and he had been exceedingly patient, as the last time he had had his chance had been one drunken, marijuana filled night before the days of Sloan. He wasn't even sure if E remembered. 

Vince wasn't going to take his chances with Sloan still in the picture but the more time he and E were in Columbia the farther E and Sloan seemed to drift apart. A couple times while in the trailer hanging out Vince had had the chance to overhear the heated discussions between the two. Apparently E's tension from the set was rolling over to his relationship with his girlfriend, and she was unhappy that he's been gone for so long with little or no contact, further increased by Billy's 'no cell phones' order. It was right in the middle of the 'end of script' fiasco when Sloan had finally decided that she and E needed a break; Vince had a feeling that it was over but he wasn't going to push it by saying anything.

A few days later after he found himself alone with E in his trailer. Turtle and Drama had gone off to get some of Columbia's finest women, weed and booze. E was collapsed on the bed in the trailer face down not moving.

As he leaned against the narrow doorway's frame all Vince could think about was how he wanted to violate Billy's new 'no sex' rule. He was positive if this happened right now Billy would never hear about it; besides Vince is pretty sure that rule only applied to sex with Billy's Columbian girl anyway. He strolled forward to E's slumbering form and sat down next to him on the supposedly full sized bed.

"Hey," Vince called out while rubbing his hand down E's back, hoping to rouse E from his slumber.

E's only response was a light grunt, but his body seemed to respond to the touch and as Vince's hand rubbed against E's shoulder, it pushed back up. Vince could feel the tension in E's shoulder and felt bad for the added stress he had caused E while he tried to deal with Billy and the rest of the crew.

Not that things had been that bad between them but E didn't trust Billy the way he did; any conversation about how the film was coming along usually stressed E out even more. Vince wanted to make up for all that stress, or at least relieve a little of it right now starting with a nice back rub.

As Vince added an extra hand and began applying some pressure to E's back he got a moan of pleasure in response. Vince grinned wider at that and continued down the back. He could feel the tension slipping away. He could tell that E was not currently concerned with the movie or the currently in limbo relationship with his girlfriend on another continent, and that made Vince very happy because right now he wanted E all to himself.

As Vince's hands roamed up and down the smaller man's he could feel E begin to awaken. Even if E was not responsive yet his body sure was, and Vince took great pleasure in the way E arched up into his hands when they slipped below the hem of his shirt and onto bare skin. Vince could already tell this time was going to be much better; it was anything but the drunk fumbling from their last, and only, encounter. Unfortunately for Vince all things didn't go as perfectly as he would have liked when E flipped over to face him.

Vince could see the war going on in E's eyes as he pushed away from Vince and his hands. Pulling his shirt down and setting his face into what Vince could only describe as his 'unemotional manager' face. Vince could tell that he was about to experience a plot twist of his own. 

"Vince, what are…" 

E started to question Vince, but Vince had other plans as he immediately attacked the wide open mouth, slipping his tongue inside. Vince could feel E begin to respond, hoping that a little seduction would force E to only think about him. Sadly this was not the case for him as he felt E's hands come up in a defensive position and push him away.

"No, Vince," E said, but the look in his eyes said otherwise and Vince took his cue from that as he closed the distance E had just created.

"Vince, why are you doing this?"

"Because,"Vince started, intermittently applying kisses to E's face, "this is what I want."

The little whine in Vince's voice was apparent, but he didn't care. He knew that doing this thing with E was much more sensitive than all the girls he took home for one night, but right now he wanted to just do this, and the talking, well that could come later.

Vince set in his decision pushed his hand down and slipped it into E's pants before he could get another word in. His hand, moistened with the sweat from E's body swiped up and down E just once. E's only response was a gasp and then a moan as Vince twisted his wrist_ in just the right way_. He learned a little of what E wanted the last time, and he planned to expand his knowledge tonight.

Vince felt E loosen up and stop fighting, and from then on E willingly took part in the rest of the festivities, allowing his shirt to be slid up and off. Then assisted Vince in the divestment of his own clothes, and once they were completely naked and rubbing against each other it occurred to Vince that this didn't happen last time. Last time they had been drunk, shirts had been partially ripped open and pants were pushed down only as far as needed to get complete satisfaction. Vince was staring down at E, memorizing the tiny details of his body for the first time; he wanted to make sure that nothing was out of focus about this time. When Vince's eyes made their way back up and met E's, he could feel E shiver and hoped that E could see just how intense this whole experience was for him.

When all was said and done Vince was not sure how much time had passed but he could feel the warm and solid body of E dosing halfway on top of him, and he liked it. He felt E shift and knew that his moment of utopia was over.

"So, why?" E repeated his question from earlier as he shifted over to face Vince.

Vince ignored his question by leaning over to kiss E's temple and swiping his hand through E's hair.

"Vince, answer me." E said a little more forcibly, "You know that we can't keep doing this, it's bad enough that you couldn't just pretend that it didn't happen last time."

"But, E, it did happen." Vince said, shifting closer to E, but let his hand slip down to E's bicep, clutching him in case he decided to make a run for it. "And I liked it even more this time, and I'll probably like it even more the next time."

"Vince, there can't be a next time." E responded, the regret in his voice was obvious, and then waved his hands between them."This between us can't happen, if you want to continue with this life."

E ended with a flourish of his hand that meant to encompass his career and this life before rolling over away from Vince.

"E, don't." Vince ordered, while brushing his hand through E's hair, an act that softened the harshness of his words, "Don't pretend there is nothing here, and don't worry about my career right now. Right now, all I want to do is go to sleep and the only way I can do that is if you roll back over and get comfortable."

Vince smiled a little to himself when E didn't respond to him. He knew that E would be every bit the manager when they woke up in the morning but right now it was just them and Vince could deal with that. Because this concession now just made it easier for Vince in the future, and he knew he'd get another chance.

Vince tugged at E's shoulder until he allowed Vince to pull him across the divide he had created between them. Vince wrapped his arms around E and their legs tangled together forcing E to use Vince's shoulder as his pillow. Vince snuggled into E, locking him into place. As far as Vince was concerned this was where he was staying tonight.

When they woke up E turned back into the 'suit' that Billy always called him. He turned back into Vince's manager as he slipped out of his arms, ordering Vince to get moving then made sure Vince got dressed and dropped him off at the make-up trailer before he went off to talk to Walsh.

A week later Sloan seemed to be out of the picture for good and the boys were making plans to go to Italy. Vince still wasn't sure where that left him as far as E was concerned but that left him plenty of time in Italy to swing E to his way of thinking.


End file.
